


If You Have A Family, You’re Rich

by honeybearbee



Series: Family [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Erik and Charles didn’t split up, they raise the next generation of mutants. They have a large family of children and adults, and everything is going swimmingly, minus the rest of the world trying to kill them. Then their son Scott starts dating the fighting instructor, Logan. It’s going to take all of Charles’ powers to keep Erik from ripping Logan’s metal skeleton out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Have A Family, You’re Rich

**Author's Note:**

> For vinylsigns/mezzanineview for Christmas! Also, so un-betaed. Messing with all canons like whoa, so this is a massive AU of comics and movies, all blended together.

Charles sighed and rubbed his brow as he walked down into the depths of the school. The day was not going as planned. As soon as he woke up all the children began asking what they had gotten for Christmas, and a few of the more powerful psychics had almost found out before Charles shut them firmly out. His husband, Erik, and his oldest son, Scott, weren’t talking to each other, but were talking to him–verbally and psychically–and he was finally getting a headache. He finally made his way into Cerebro, one of the only places where people knew not to disturb him, and sat down.

“This is such a mess,” he sighed again. “Hopefully Logan is hiding somewhere.”

“You bet I am Chuck,” Logan replied from the doorway. He had an unlit cigar in his mouth. Charles said he couldn’t smoke inside, so he’d taken to just chewing on them.

Charles jumped in surprise. “I must be over stimulated, I didn’t sense you coming.”

“Sorry ‘bout this Chuck. Didn’t mean to get you in deep with the Mister.”

“I’m sure Erik wouldn’t appreciate that name,” Charles laughed.

“Better than Missus,” Logan smirked. He suddenly got very serious and began fiddling with his cigar. “Since we are on the topic; I do love Cyke. Scott. Don’t know why he loves me back, but he does.”

“I know,” Charles said. “I’ve known since you got here. I tried to keep you two apart until Scott was at least eighteen. And I know you waited as well, I thank you for that.”

Logan shrugged. “I figured since I was living here, working for his dads, and teaching him it’d be better to wait.”

“Erik and Scott are so alike, it’s scary.”

“Well, Erik don’t love me,” Logan snorted.

“He loves everyone here. He just doesn’t show it very well.”

Logan put the cigar back in his mouth and chomped on it. “He shows it to you pretty well.”

“Yes, well,” Charles blushed and cleared his throat. “Don’t you have a class to teach?”

“Sure Chuck,” Logan smirked once again. “I got a troop of ten year olds who need to learn meditation.” He left Charles behind and went a few doors down to work with the children. He passed Erik in the hall and nodded at him. Erik frowned back. _Better stop blushing Chuck, or Erik might think worse of me._

****

“What was Wolverine doing in here?” Erik asked accusingly.

“Erik,” Charles replied with a slight frown.

“I trust you, love. I don’t trust him.”

“Well you should. He’s teaching our children.”

“Scott included.”

Charles closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. He felt Erik come next to him and take over rubbing his brow. “Thank you.”

“I don’t mean to add any more stress to your life, but Scott is…”

“Our little boy, I know. But he isn’t little anymore,” Charles said. He opened his eyes and stared into Erik’s eyes.

“I can only see him as that as that little boy Alex brought to us all those years ago after their parents…died.” His hands slipped down to Charles’ shoulders.

Charles placed his hand over Erik’s. “But he’s grown up to be a fine young man. Everyone likes and respects him. He’ll be a great leader one day.”

“Not too soon I hope. Our first class grew up too quickly.”

“I know. That was bound to happen.” Charles stood and walked around Cerebro. “Our second and third classes are making fine progress and the fourth and fifth classes are just starting to get the hang of their powers.”

“And the sixth class?” Erik smirked.

Charles laughed, “Poor Kurt is the only one in it so far, unless we find other babies with mutant powers.” Charles got a blank look on his face and Erik rushed over and placed a hand on his arm.

“Charles?” he asked.

As Charles came back down, he wobbled, but Erik had a strong grip on him. “Just a flash. I should use Cerebro now.”

Erik nodded, kissed Charles, and turned to leave. As Charles put on the Cerebro helmet he said, “I won’t be the go between you two anymore, so listen to Scott.”

Erik nodded. “I promise.”

Charles smiled and closed his eyes once more. He had people to find, people that needed his help.

****

Erik frowned as he stalked the hallways of the underground part of the school. He was going to go talk to Scott, but first he had to figure out what to say. He wasn’t paying attention to anything else and nearly collided with Sean.

“That is an epic scowl,” Sean said. “Going to talk to Scott?”

“Does everyone know that?” Erik growled.

Sean raised an eyebrow. “You’d have to be an idiot not too. Even Kurt knows and he’s three!”

Erik huffed and leaned against the wall. “I don’t know where it went wrong.”

“Kids grow up man. I’m worried what I’m going to do with Theresa when she hits puberty. Lock her up probably.”

“She’d break the door down.”

“So would Scott,” Sean countered.

Erik scowled again. “Everyone needs to stop making sense.”

Sean clapped Erik’s shoulder. “That’s what we’re here for. Last I saw Scott he was with Raven and Kurt in the kitchen.”

“Humph. He could always talk to his Aunt Raven about these things. I bet he told her before he told us.”

“Well,” Sean said nervously. “We all kind of knew before you.” He backed away from Erik. “I’ve got flying lessons to teach, no shoving by the way, so I’ll let you go.” Then he turned and ran away.

“Coward!” Erik yelled. Sean’s laugh echoed through the hallways.

****

Erik finally made his way upstairs and he walked towards the kitchen. He paused outside it and listened to Raven and Scott talking.

“He just doesn’t get it!” Scott cried. “I mean there’s an age difference between him and Poppa.”

“Not as big as between you and Logan.”

“Aunt Raven, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I am Scott, honey. Here, hold Kurt for a second.” Erik peeked in for a second to see Raven standing from the table and making her way to the fridge. He ducked back into hiding when he saw Raven give him a sly glance. “I’m also on Charles and Erik’s side. I have a child, I know how I would feel if Kurt came to me saying he was in love with someone I don’t know very well.”

“If Vater would only give him a chance. Poppa knows everything he needs to.”

“Does he Scott? Charles might be the most powerful telepath on the planet, but he doesn’t know everything. He respects people’s privacy, so he doesn’t probe into Logan’s past, but I’m sure he’d like to learn more about the man his son loves.”

Erik heard Scott kick something. “Maybe.”

“Don’t be petulant Scott,” Raven said. “It doesn’t become you. You know what I’m saying is true. We might have come before you, but you are their first son. They only want what’s best for you.”

Scott was about to reply, when Kurt giggled and bamfed into Erik’s arms. Erik coughed at the nose full of sulfur and stumbled into the kitchen. Raven smirked at him and took Kurt out of his arms.

“We’ll leave you to talk.” She strutted out of the kitchen, leaving a glaring Scott and a sheepish Erik.

“Where you there the whole time?”

“No,” Erik replied. “Just the end. Scott, I–”

“Logan’s a lot like you,” Scott blurted out.

“Excuse me,” Erik blinked. He sat across from Scott.

“I mean, he was an…experiment. He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“How do you know?”

“He told me before we started dating. He said we should get to know each other. So everyday we told each other one secret we didn’t tell anyone else. He told me that he was experimented on.”

“And what did you tell him?”

Scott looked away from Erik. “That I don’t think you or Poppa love me as much as the mutant children.”

“Nein, Scott. Nein.” Erik grabbed Scott’s hand and held it tightly. “You are our first born. We loved you long before we met any other children, mutant or otherwise.”

“But Vater, I know how much you hate normals.”

“I hate those that hate us. I love you Scott. As Raven said, I only want what is best for you.”

Scott nodded and looked at his father. “Maybe, maybe you and I could talk to Logan. Together.”

“I–I would like that very much. I shall make us some hot cocoa while we wait for him to finish.”

Scott grinned widely. “Shall we make some for Poppa?”

Erik smiled back at his son. “Yes and we shall make Sean deliver it.”

****

As Charles sat in Cerebro, he opened his mind to the machine, enhancing his psychic powers. He saw Logan teaching class five how to be calm in the midst of chaos. He saw Sean teaching students how to fly via various methods. He heard Hank calmly telling Bobby ‘No. You can’t touch that because you will make it explode. Yes that is cool. Yes you may hold onto me while I swing across the room’. He saw all his children, teachers and students, living a safe life in his house. He watched as Raven lay next to Azazel, with Kurt in between them. He smiled as he saw Erik and Scott reconnecting and their bond becoming stronger.

He then reached his mind out to the world where he found mutants that needed his help. A young girl making rain in the desert. A teenage boy charging objects and tossing them at his pursuers. A small boy, who had yet to gain his powers, but was going to as soon as he jumped off his roof. Another girl with red hair, who smiled as she felt Charles touch her mind and he knew she knew he was there. He saw many other mutants and soon to be mutants and made sure to note down their locations.

Beyond that, Charles saw glimpses of the future: life changing drastically for his oldest son, new children coming into their family, more fights for their young team of mutants (perhaps deadly ones), and more that Charles was afraid to touch on for too long.

He came back slowly to the present and his house. When he opened his eyes, he saw a cup of hot cocoa and note waiting for him:  
 _Your husband and son told me to give this to you. Left it because I’m not stupid.  
-Sean_

Charles laughed and drank the now cold drink. _Erik?_

 _In the den with Scott and Wolv–Logan._

Charles smiled happily as he made his way upstairs. _Things might change for us, but for now this is the best Christmas present I could get._

 _What did you say about Christmas presents?_ Bobby asked excitedly.

Charles laughed once more and shook his head. His family was amazing. He couldn’t wait for it to get bigger.


End file.
